Albert Thielens
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Albert_Thielens" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 'Algemene Informatie' Albert Thielens is een hoofdpersonage dat sinds 1 september 1992 vertolkt wordt door Ray Verhaeghe. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Albert heeft uit zijn eerste huwelijk met een onbekende vrouw twee kinderen: Rina Thielens en Liesbeth Thielens. Albert vertelt dat eentje in Amerika woont en met een dokter getrouwd is en eentje in Nederland woont en psychologe van beroep is. Rina en Liesbeth kwamen enkele keren vluchtig in beeld gedurende de beginjaren van de serie. Liesbeth is getrouwd met Bruno Bostoen en heeft één dochter genaamd Gwendy Thielens. Vele jaren later, in aflevering 4000, speelt Alberts jongste dochter Liesbeth een belangrijke, maar eenmalige rol. De familie maakt (opnieuw) kennis met Liesbeth en haar gezin. Sindsdien heeft Albert af en toe contact met Liesbeth en Gwendy, met als laatste vermelding in seizoen 20. In het najaar van 2017 wordt duidelijk dat het contact met zowel Rina, Liesbeth als Gwendy verwaterd is. Albert vertelde dat ze niet meer naar hem omkijken en hij de Van den Bossches als zijn familie beschouwd. Albert was aanvankelijk een goede vriend van Anna Dierckx want de twee verbleven op hetzelfde moment in een revalidatiecentrum. Hun vriendschap evolueert naar liefde en ze trouwen met elkaar. Albert wordt door de familie op handen gedragen. Albert en Anna hebben een zeer goede relatie, die al heel wat obstakels overleefd heeft. Albert is ook vaak de enige die vat kan krijgen op Anna. Wanneer er discussies zijn, is hij vaak de verstandigste van de twee en kan hij inspelen op zijn vrouw. Momenteel wonen Albert & Anna samen in een rustoord, ze hebben het er goed samen en genieten van hun oude dag. 'Beroepsleven' Albert was vroeger actief als een verzekeringsagent. Tegenwoordig slijt hij zijn dagen als gepensioneerde. In maart 2019 meldt Albert zich aan bij Mathias Moelaert en Niko Schuurmans om als vrijwilliger in de Jan en Alleman te komen werken. 'Trivia' *Anno 2019 is Albert 93 jaar. *In 2008 werd door de makers beslist om Anna Dierckx en Albert uit de reeks te schrijven. Na hevig protest werd beslist om ze toch in de serie te houden, ookal kwamen ze steeds minder in beeld. *Acteur Ray Verhaeghe was de laatste jaren niet meer tevreden over zijn rol. Hij kwam slechts sporadisch in beeld en had meestal niet veel tekst in vergelijking met zijn tegenspeelster Annie Geeraerts. Tijdens het 23ste seizoen stond hij weer in de spotlights wanneer Anna Dierckx in coma lag. Verhaeghe was blij dat hij weer de kans kreeg om zijn acteertalent te tonen aan Vlaanderen. *Albert zei in aflevering 5375 (31 oktober 2014) dat zijn grootvader langs moeders kant Jozef De Block is, de man die tijdens de Eerste Wereldoorlog burgemeester was in Tisselt. Hij toonde ook een foto van hem. Deze persoon heeft in werkelijkheid ook echt bestaan. *De acteurs die respectievelijk de schoonzoon en kleindochter van Albert vertolken (Ludo Hellinx en Marianne Devriese) doken enkele jaren nadien weer op in de reeks, maar in andere rollen (respectievelijk Patrick Pauwels en Evy Hermans). *In 2016 worden Albert en Anna Dierckx (Annie Geeraerts) uitgeroepen tot oudste soapkoppel ter wereld. Datzelfde jaar werden Ray en Annie gevraagd om mee te spelen in de nieuwste videoclip van zangeres Lindsay, die naar eigen zeggen al jaren grote fan is van de soap. 'Generiek' Intro1 versie6 foto15.png Intro1 versie5 foto12.png Intro1 versie4 foto12.png 631px-Intro2 versie2 foto11.png Intro2 versie1 foto08.png Intro3 versie1 foto07.png Intro3 versie5 foto06.png 4_anna.jpg G4-9.JPG Intro6 versie3 foto08.png Intro6 versie3 foto07.png Generiek7 23.jpg Schermafbeelding_2015-08-20_om_16.07.37.png Schermafbeelding_2015-08-20_om_16.08.15.png Generiek7 AnnaAlbert 2016.jpg Generiek7 AnnaAlbert 2016 2.jpg Schermafbeelding 2016-09-04 om 21.00.23.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-04 om 21.02.57.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-13 om 10.57.12.png Generieknov2016-17.jpg Generieknov2016-20.jpg Generieknov2016-24.jpg Generiek8-15.jpg Generiek8-04.jpg Familie_generiek_2017_3.jpg Generiek8-Zomer21.png 'Galerij' Familieannieray2.jpg Portret2007 Albert 2.jpg AlbertProfielNew1µ.jpg AlbertProfielNew2.jpg AlbertProfielNew4.jpg Albert212.jpg AlbertProfielNew3.jpg AlbertProfielNew5.jpg AlbertProfielNew7.jpg AlbertProfielNew6.jpg AlbertProfiel21.jpg Albert5000.jpg familie_albert_2013_portret_02.jpg familie_albert_2013_portret_01.jpg familie_albert_anna_2013_portret_01.jpg S24-albert.jpg S24-albert2.png S24-AnnaAlbert.jpg albert25.jpg Albert-anna-2016.jpg Familie_s26_portret-wit_albert.jpg Familie kerstmis2016 01.jpg Familie kerstmis2016 02.jpg Familie_portret2017_albert_01.jpg Familie_portret2017_albert_02.jpg Familie portret2017 annaalbert 02.jpg Familie portret2017 annaalbert 01.jpg Category:Personages Category:Huidige Hoofdpersonages Category:Familie Thielens Category:Albert Thielens